


Sex by Proxy

by phoenixyfriend



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Light Bondage, Multi, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: Gil and Tarvek have a temporary psychic connection in place. They have some fun.





	Sex by Proxy

The thing about being tied up, Gil thinks, is that it keeps him from taking care of things himself. It's not a play on trust, like other elements of his relationship with Tarvek and Agatha. It's control, built on the understanding that even if he _can_ break his restraints with ease, he won't, because they told him to stay.

The trust comes in on the other end, where Tarvek had kept playing and playing with Lucrezia's notes until he'd set up a temporary psychic link between the two of them, something that Gil would have _only_ ever trusted to them, after everything.

So when Agatha tugs at Tarvek's neck with her teeth, when her hands drift behind and _in,_ when she sucks Tarvek's tongue into her mouth?

Gil feels all of it.

And it's a funny thing to feel, because for all that Gil doesn't find interest in sexual activities most of the time, Tarvek is... responsive. Receptive. _Sensitive._

So when he feels things so strongly, Gil feels them too. He feels the dark, hot curl in his abdomen. He feels the spasm in his diaphragm, urging him to gasp and moan and maybe whimper. He feels the pinpricks of pain that would be bruises. He feels the stretch that'll leave behind a loose, wet hole for use. He feels the press of fingers to an organ that can't be reached any other way.

And none of it is happening to him.


End file.
